Unloved
by Luckout22
Summary: When he signed up for the chunin exams Gaara had not expected to meet up with an old friend nor had he expected that friend to try playing matchmaker between him and the Konohas number one knuckle headed ninja. What's a psychotic shukaku vessel to do?


**AN**: Hey people, I'm ALIVE! Anyway this is a new story; well new to this website I actually wrote it when I was in third or fourth grade for quizilla AND I will probably rewrite it later but for now this is what I got so leave me alone about it because I was only like 8.

_**Warning: **_This story will contain side pairing GaaraXNaruto which means MxM don't like do not read you have been warned

_**Other Pairing: **_KibaxOC

_**Disclaimer:**_ If I Owned Naruto there would be a whole lot more slashy goodness so no I do not.

_****_

"Maybe we should stop and make camp." Hime suggested looking around.

"We aren't going to reach Konoha before dark." Sensou pointed out.

"I know but we should have been there 2 days ago." I whined not wanting to stop.

"You know your friend's wont minds so why are you in such a hurry to get back to Konoha?" Kaza asked curiously.

"You answered your own question." I told him."Back, I can't wait to see my friends Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru again." You explained unable to keep the longing from your voice.

"Yeah I can't wait to see Akamaru." Arashi said leaping up onto a nearby boulder.

"I'm going to remind you two that they are leaf ninja meaning in the exam they will be our enemy's" Sensou said sternly Knocking Arashi back onto the ground.

"Yeah, so!"Arashi snapped scowling at her." It doesn't mean we can't hang out before hand."

Sensou was about to retort when I decided to cut her off not in the mood to listen to their arguments on this particular night.

"I'll take first watch." I said climbing into the nearest tree.

Kaza gave you another piercing look but said nothing. Really I was taking the first watch for some time alone to think but he didn't need to know that. I gazed up at the moon my mind wandering back to when I met Kiba.

~Flashback~

_I had just arrived in Konoha after three days of traveling with my new friends. Some ninja had shown me to a park and told me to wait there while he arranged a meeting with the Hokage. There were lots of kids in the park and the fact that I knew none of them had me thinking of Gaara back in the sand village all alone with no one to stand up for him and play with him now that I was gone. Suddenly a dog came leaping out of the bush and leapt strait for Arashi knocking him done from his perch on my head. I grabbed for him, yanking him back before he could start a fight._

_"Akamaru!"A voice called from the distance._

_I looked up and saw a boy with curly, messy brown hair running forward._

_"Sorry." He said picking up the dog." He just never saw a wolf in town before."_

_"You're not from around here are you?" He questioned examining me._

_"Nope I'm from Sunagakure the sand village." I explained._

_"SUNA!"He exclaimed clearly shocked." What are you doing all the way out here?"_

_"My parents and I were attacked. They were killed already, I got away but it would have been too dangerous to stay in Suna so after 3 days of travel I made it here." I explained softly blinking back tears at the memory._

_I tried to hide my tears but I guess he must have noticed because the strange brunette immediately began stammering apologies. He was cut off by a sudden questioning bark from his furry companion. He frowned skeptically for a moment before turning back to me._

"_Akamaru wants to know where you're staying" He explained, I wondered how he knew that was what pup said but decided that seeing as my best friends were a pack of wolves I really shouldn't judge._

_"I don't know." I admitted sadly._

_"You can stay with me." He decided with a sudden grin._

"_Really you mean it." I exclaimed shocked I mean I had just met the guy._

_"Yeah I'm sure my parent's wont mind." He replied still grinning like the cat that got the canary._

_"Ok but first I'm supposed to meet with the Hokage. "I told him starting to grow excited at the prospect of making a new friend._

_"Cool I will meet you hear when you get done" He told me brightly._

~End Flashback~

Looking back I felt kind of stupid over the fact that it didn't even occur to me to ask his name until almost two days later. The three months I spent living in Konoha were the happiest of my life (not including my time with Gaara of course) Kiba and I soon became extremely close spending almost every waking moment together. I just couldn't wait to see him again.

_****_

That's all for this chapter I know its short I'll work on that, but review any way.

All who review will be given virtual cupcakes, all who flame will be hunted down by Gaara you were warned.


End file.
